


Short Story #3

by AsceOfSpades



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel), Original Work, The Adventures of the Carnaster
Genre: Crossover, Don't Take This Too Seriously, highly sarcastic, hopefully not OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Vahla is getting really tired of her cousins and their fugitive behaviours.





	Short Story #3

Oh, goddesses help her if she was lost. She didn’t care if they was never going to let her live this down, in fact she hadn’t thought about that since five lefts ago. Or was it ten? She growled in frustration, handed curled into fists so tight her nails dug painfully into her skin; but the pain was keeping her focused, though on what she had no idea.

She dodged through the crowds swarming the docks, once again cursing Zelera and Sky’s bloodline. For once in her damn life, she’d like a relaxing day. A trip to the beach would cut it- but really anything that wasn’t this overcrowded hell would. If she wasn’t feeling so miserable, she probably would’ve noticed the red-headed male towering over the crowd, but the circumstances being what they were; well, to put it simply…

“Oi!” She exclaimed, quite angrily, as one who has just been knocked to the ground is wont to do. She had at least landed on her ass and not her face, and if she had been an optimist, well, there you go. Alas, this particular heroine is quite bitter and sarcastic, but we make do with what we have.

“O-oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” The red-headed figure seemed sheepish, and as she looked up, she wondered if he felt that way about the accident or his joke. You see, this is the point in time where the author is supposed to describe this mysterious figure, but unfortunately the author has decided to leave it up to interpretation so as to not butcher him. One thing to be made quite clear; he is a tad  bit blind. Actually, no, he is very, very blind. In fact, so blind that - actually, you get the picture. Moving on.

“I…” Was it rude to apologize? Wouldn’t that be ableist or something? Our poor heroine is struck with confusion for a moment, before adding her intelligent thoughts to the discussion : “whatever.” She stood on her own, ignoring the proffered hand, and brushed dirt and shame off of herself. Mysterious Figure (who would appear to be around twenty one) was now blushing crimson, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hand.

“Er. Well, I have… to go… so uh- I’m sorry, again!” He smiled (Ms. Heroine almost slapped herself to keep concentrated), and with a small wave, he was off. And no, our heroine was NOT staring dreamily after him. As if.

There was one small problem. If she hadn’t been lost before, she was dreadfully so now. As she spun around and around, she conveniently didn’t notice the white haired woman sneak up behind her and give her a good thwack. When she woke up, she was writing a long letter to Zelera about WARNING PEOPLE OF DANGER AND BAD MAPMAKING.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in a bed, and because this was not normally a place where she woke up, she had a bit of a freakout. Dear reader, ‘a bit’ is a phrase that here means ‘had she been in a mental hospital, she would have been sedated.’ Luckily, she couldn’t leave the bed as her captor(s?) had anticipated her. Not ‘anticipated her freaking out’. No, they just anticipated her being her, which used here is about the same. By the time the door was opened, she was panting and felt more worked-out than ever.

“Oh. Hello again.” Would you believe who said this? It was, in fact, the Mysterious Figure. Because of course it was. For a moment she considered growling at him like a feral animal, but resolved that is Zelera or Sky found her, she would most  _ definitely  _ not live it down. “Miss Ethara, please remain calm-”

“Calm?! CALM?!” But seeing as how she could not follow up on those words, she resolved to take his advice. “I am  _ calm. _ ” She spit the word like venom and was almost glad to see him flinch. Almost. Before he could defend himself, she heard a snippet of conversation through the open door.

“Aida…”

“Hey don’t Aida me.”

“By the Old Kings, I will Aida you! Why- I can’t even- WHY??”

“She looked suspicious I don’t know!”

“Aida.”

“Do I have to?”

“Do you have- YES YOU HAVE TO!!”

“Okay okay!” With that, the door to her room was pushed open by a white haired woman of about twenty five. Miss Ethara has a sneaking suspicion as to why she’s in her room.

“Hi there, Sky’s cousin! So great to see you! Haha!” All of this was said in a way that heavily implied she was being forced into apologizing. As of yet, there was no sign of Sky. Miss Ethara very much wanted to see Sky.

“I- who are you? What’s going on? Where’s Sky? Sky?!” She almost started struggling again, but she remembered that was a bad idea right before she made herself look stupid.

“Oh. Sky, I thought you said she was like you.”

“No, I said she and I were opposites. Hey, Vahla.”

“Oh Sky thank goodness get me out of this!”

“Er, Kole, can you help me? I would ask Aida but who knows what she would do.”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

‘Yes, I know.”

For a moment, as Sky and Kole worked the straps holding her down, Vahla thought she was going to stay stuck. But then Kole’s hand brushed against her arm and she decided she was perfectly okay with that. Of course, once she had decided this, they were finished. She sighed, reluctant to get up, but then she remembered Aida was there and suddenly she was full of questions.

“Is this  _ the  _ Aida?? The one you always write about? Because I have to admit, I expected better. And who is this? Because whooee. And furthermore. Why did you stop writing? You kept writing Zelera, obviously, because she told me you wanted to see me. You wrote to her and she’s on the  _ run _ like how could you betray me in this way-”

“Vahla. Breathe for five seconds. I’m going to explain, and I’m quite glad you’re sitting down already because you won’t believe me at all.”

“Of course I’ll believe you. Magyk is real. Or do you guys call it something different here? Goddesses I’m just-”

“Excited? There’ll be time for a history lesson later. (This was the moment where Aida whispered to Kole “Zander and Tillie are gonna love her.”) Right now, I need to tell you why you’re here.”

“Aaaand that’s my cue to leave.” Aida stated, only to be stopped by Sky.

“Actually, I was thinking you could explain it. The whole thing. By yourself. You wanted allies and here one is, so you might as well tell her who she’s risking her life for.” Sky turned to Vahla. “This is the part you won’t believe.”

Aida sighed, very heavily and dramatically, and threw herself into a chair. “Did I introduce myself? I’m Aida, Crown Princess of Valond and occasional thief. But don’t worry, I wo-”

This, of course, was all Vahla heard, as she promptly fainted.


End file.
